This invention relates to boilers and more particularly to a new and improved modular boiler.
The combustion chamber of a boiler is closed by a cover to which the burner is fastened. This cover is formed by a cast iron plate which is generally solid. When the gases or the gas-liquid mixture is introduced into the combustion chamber with a slight turbulent movement, a dead eddy is formed at the corner formed by the sidewall of the chamber and the cover. This dead eddy increases the total loss in the head of the boiler and decreases the transfer of heat by radiation by forming a screen between the flame and the wall of the cover. This is why the cover is generally solid, as there is no reason to provide water circulation at this point of the combustion chamber.
The presence of the dead eddy is also harmful to the stability of the flow of the gases in the combustion chamber and to the flame itself.